colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
French Rose
History Born in Paris France to a rich and powerful Fashion designer, Marie was a child that was expected to follow in the footsteps of her parents, to be an heiress to a mighty fashion empire. She grew up doing everything in her power to please her parents, making her first dress designs at the age of 6, impressing her mother so much that she turned the designs into a new clothing change, which became a summer hit which Marie being credited of course. She also took private lessons in self defence from her father’s bodyguards, mastering wrestling, grappling and French Savate, she also combined these skills with the dancing lessons she received from her maid, developing a new style she calls “Battle Dancing”, which she gladly put to the test at the age of 13, breaking the nose and arms of a bully at her private school, who constantly teased her about her smell. Never the less she worked her way through high school and then college, earning degrees in Art, Chemistry and Ancient history, and eventually working for her parents, designing outfits and helping create chemical and particle cocktails that would preserve clothing, making it rip proof, fire proof and able to be stored away in particle generating devices, eliminating the need for drawers and closets full of clothing. As the years went on, her parents we’re unable to keep up, her father died from a heart attack after his last successful launch and his mother was forced to retire from stress, leaving Marie to run the company herself. Things went well for a while until there was a break in the labs, with one of the particle clothing storage devices going missing. This put along of stress on Marie as she knew that a rival company had stolen the device, and while they didn’t have the schematics on how to use it, it was only a matter of time before they would unlock its secrets. The stress got to Marie so bad that she had to take leave, leaving the board executives to manage while she was gone. The leave gave her time to think, she wanted to get back at the rival companies badly, put them out of business and make sure her family company kept its monopoly. She designed to relax overseas, going to Egypt for a vacation and to get some ideas for her next outfit, sitting near the Sphinx and the pyramids as she sketched. While there she happen to cause a cave in and fall into a hidden shaft while walking around the ruins near the sphinx, tumbling down until she reached a large room filled with Hieroglyphics and a Statue of Hathor in the middle. Upon getting up and reading the texts on the wall, she found out that she was in a long lost temple in which Hathor’s Love Gem was stored, a gem that had been rumored to give powers of beauty and love to those that have possession of it. Sensing the power coming from it, feeling as if it was calling her, Marie approached the statue and eyed the bright Rose colored gem on the statues chest, reaching out and touching it. Instantly her mind was flooded with images of lust, power and Egyptian voices as she screamed and held her head, trying to drown out the voices and images as she shut her eyes and fell to the ground, the room was instantly filled with the scent of her own skunk fumes, and then the powerful aroma of roses as she blacked out. It seemed like hours before Marie woke up, groaning as she looked around her, the room was still the same but the gem on the statue was gone, then she felt something between her breasts as she looked down to see the gem, attempting to pull it out but hurting herself in the process. She found that the gem was fused to her body. As she got up she could see rose petals all over the place floating, and as she moved around the rose petals followed her. She moved her arms, spinning and dancing around as she found that the petals we’re being controlled by her as they surrounded her as she spun around on the spot and darted and embedded themselves in the walls as she flung her arms out. As she climbed back out she could see men and women around her bowing down and coming up to hug her, finally realizing that she had been gifted the powers of Hathor and that she had the method she had been looking for. Later that night she flew back home, learning how to control her new found powers while on her private jet, playing with her maids as she made them attracted to her and then turning off her powers, leaving them confused and a bit troubled. When she returned to the company she soon discovered that the very executives that she left to manage while she was gone had been plotting to merge with the very rival company that stole the particle device and that they were plotting to get rid of her. Enraged by this act of treachery against her, she decided that the executives would be the test subjects of her new found powers. One by one she seduced each of the board members that we’re involved with the backdoor deal and one by one murdered them as they laid in bed waiting for her. She hired mercenaries to trash and tear down her rivals and appointed people she would trust as new members of her empire, as the authorities turned up to her offices she seduced the investigating officers into dropping the cases and had agents that knew too much dealt with. A new Era had begun for Marie, she was going to expand her empire and make it the dominate fashion company on the planet, even if it meant killing for it. Maries Empire has expanded into a vast global reach, under the name of Roses de l'histoire, French for Roses of History. Her stores and various high rises popped up in Europe, North America and Asia as she managed her empire from her office and out on the street, appearing at charity functions and mall openings by day, but going out to rival business and knock off sweatshops at night with her minions, eliminating all that threaten her rise to power. And even great and more danger turn was how she had drug manufacturing operation within her high rises, manufacturing her pink lady transformation and mind altering powder, an addictive but non lethal drug which police couldn’t analyze it due to the fact that it destroyed itself when it contact with drug testing liquids. She would sell pink lady out onto the black market, targeting strip clubs, and sometimes even having small samples attached to her clothing, just enough so the customer can have the urge to buy more of her designer clothing. She is a dangerous woman and agents and heroes alike should exercise extreme caution when dealing with her. Powers and Abilities Powers * Egyptian/Greek Magic * Love based spells * Energy conversion * Ability to make people fall in love with her * Pheromone manipulation * Inability to age * Hypnotic voice * Enhanced Strength * Superhuman reflexes * Limited Healing factor * Hypnotic illusion Abilities * Thanks to Hathor’s love gem which she wears tucked between her breasts, Marie is able to perform magical spells and attacks which are love based. She can guard herself with a spinning flow of rose petals, which can deflect bullets and fire, she can use the same rose petals to surround and spawn her opponents like bees, cutting them repeatedly. * Another spell is an attract spell in which she initiates by kissing the person she is trying to put the spell on or by releasing flowing love hearts out which hits and absorbs itself into the target's body, the spell itself affects anyone without a strong mind and will, making them fall in love with her until the spell wears off, allowing her to capture and seduce heroes and heroines as well as gather a health supply of henchmen to do her dirty work. She can also enchant her foes with her lovely singing voice, putting them into a relaxed state of mind as she draws close to embrace them. * She is able to cast a Hypnotic illusion at all times to trick people into thinking that French Rose and Marie-Josephine Leclerc are two different people, this is a strong magical spell that makes her appear different to people’s eyes even if viewed on a photograph or Tv screen, allowing her do her duties for the company in the public eye, while keeping her secret illegal activities secret. However this is a magical spell only and while it is near impossible to cancel or see past this spell, it doesn’t make her look different though the eyes of a robot like Silver or Goldie. * Marie has a habit of teasing and playing with her foes, be it an undercover agent or a well known superhero or heroine. She often attempts to throw them off guard in battle, being skilled in the art of battle dancing, often a hero would find themselves getting snatched up in her arms and forcefully spun, twirled and jerked about in a dizzy inducing dance, sometimes lasting hours to the point that the hero passes out from fatigue, while still held in the arms of Marie. * She also has other ways of dealing with her foes, having been taught from a young age how to wrestle and how to fight using the French fighting style Savate. Her wrestling skills come in handy as she loves to get close and show her foe how much she loves the, locking them in tight bear hugs, fur coat hugs with her arms and tail and submission holds attempting to make them submit to her, or holding them close so she may embrace, kiss, tickle, and smother them in combat. * As a by product of her powers, Marie can also sap energy out of her foes to power her own powers. If she manages to get a hold of her foe she can hold them still and coil her tail around there muzzle, making herself and the foe glow a light green as she sucks energy out of their body and into her own though her tail. This move is more annoying than painful to a foe as the draining leaves a tingling feeling all over there body. * Being a skunk she is naturally gifted with her infamous odor and spray, being able to stun and even knock out anyway caught in the blast, not to mention leaving a nasty odor on their body and clothing. But after coming in possession of the Hathor love gem, she has developed the power of Pheromone manipulation. * This allows her to release her odors from her fur without the need to spray, and she can produce in her various types of odors. One which is a standard skunk odor for overwhelming her victims, another is a sweet odor for attracting and seducing her foes, and another puts her enemies to sleep which lasts as long as the odor is around, perfect for stealing from museums and rival companies. * Her weaponry is also feared as well as downright strange. She often carries with her an energy whip which is bright pink in colour and made of pure energy which she uses to whip, snag, wrap and entangle her victims with. She also has a device called the Fashion Ray gun, a particle based handheld device designed to immobilize her victims in the most embarrassing way possible. If hit by the ray beams coming from this weapon, a hero can find themselves instantly trapped in one of Marie’s designer outfits, as well as stuck and unable to move as he/she assume a pose similar to that of a store mannequin. * The pose can last from a minute to an hour depending on the charging time on the gun, allowing Marie to capture her victim, put them in one of her store for display or make her escape. The outfits don’t replace the victims clothing, as they fit over it instead, and once the pose wears off, the victim is left with limited movement and unable to use their powers until the dress is removed. The dress has high rip resistance, tight form fitting and cannot be burnt off, it must be physically removed or melted down with acid. * But one of the strangest and craziest weapons she carries with her is a powder-puff case, which is filled with a drug like powder known as pink lady, a transformation drug created by Marie herself for selling on the black market. If blow into the face of a female it will stun them briefly, but if blown into the face of a male, depending on how much he breaths in, he will have symptoms ranging from an urge to buy women’s clothing to the point of being temporarily transformed completely into a much weaker female version of himself. Weaknesses * One of Marie’s greatest weaknesses is her love for heroes and heroines that she captures. She will toy and tease those that resist and put up a fight while captured, but if a hero or heroine doesn’t resist she will treat them lovingly, giving them food fit for a king, allowing there restrains to be removed and letting them join her in her quarters. This can be used as a big advantage to any hero captured as they can fake that there giving up and then pounce back when Marie has her guard down. * She is not Bulletproof and her healing factor takes time to kick in if she is focusing her magic on offensive abilities. * Another major weakness which even Rose herself is unaware of is that the Gem of Hathor is actually controlling her, forcing her to feed off the energy and love of her opponents and captives in order to feed the Gem itself for some yet to be discovered purpose. This makes Rose’s perception of Love and Lust warped and can severely cloud her judgement. * If her foe has a strong mind and will, then they have a chance at defeating Marie and outsmarting her. * Some of her attacks such as her rose petal and homing kiss attack have a short charge them, which can leave her exposed to attack. * An opponent who is skilled in battle dancing or skilled in dancing itself would be able to last against her forced dancing attacks. * If anyone wants to get on Marie’s nerves, tell her that she is a trashy designer and that her clothing line sucks, she will get extremely pissed off and will be very careless in battle, having been blinded with rage. * Another way to get on her bad side and to strike a nerve would be to call her fat, ugly, a blob, lardlass, big boned, a slut, or whore. She also hates being called a Vichy French, which she views as an insult to her heritage. * A good way to escape Marie’s hold is if you can attack the Hathor love gen between her breasts, while it cannot be destroyed due to the magical bond between it and Marie, it is a part of her, and an equally powerful magic based attack or a well aimed punch to the gem will cause Marie to staggers around choking and wheezing as hitting the gem is like punching Marie right in her heart and lungs at the same time. * While she loves a good swim and playing around in the water, she hates getting attacked with water and ice based attacks, especially if she is wearing one of her prized designer outfits as she often claim it will take her months if not years to have another outfit like that. * Also she really hates the cold, so putting her on ice or freezing her in ice should make sure she stays still until the authorities arrive. It also prevents her from using her Pheromone manipulation, spray attacks and her Pink lady powder. Paraphernalia Equipment * Fashion Ray gun * Energy whip * Energy Rapier and French Officer’s Sabre * Powder puff Case filled with Pink Lady Transformation powder * FN Five SeveN Pistol * Short barreled MAS-49 Rifle (used while battle Dancing to the death) Stories Featured Character 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Skunk Characters Category:French Villains